


Во время и после работы

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: После мирного исхода Центральное отделение продолжает работать, как раньше, а Гэвину Риду выпадает работа бок о бок с Хэнком Андерсоном. Прямо как раньше.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 20





	Во время и после работы

**Author's Note:**

> Милота, романтика и тириумный медведь. Мне было грустненько и хотелось поддержать других)  
> Коня меня на это сподвигла, Аниксиен поддержала, а в ответ я шлю вам тыщщу сердец!  
> PS Великолепный арт от Meidess:  
> https://twitter.com/meissdes/status/1223233067285913601?s=20

Андроиды возвращались на рабочие места и в дома к людям. Гэвин мрачно предрекал, что это ненадолго, но все, все, все вокруг почему-то поддавались очарованию этих щенячьих глазок! Тина притащила себе с помойки Трейси и рвалась бить морды всем, кто косо смотрел на ее прелесть.   
Хэнк... Хэнк так и вообще завел себе пластикового детектива. Ходил теперь весь румяный, довольный. Не вонял алкоголем. Постригся и подровнял бороду — оп, минус двадцать лет. Какого хрена у этого тостера вышло то, в чем сам Гэвин провалился!  
Он то и дело смотрел на их стол. Смеются, радостные такие, мать их дери!  
— Гэв, со мной поедешь? — Хэнк повернулся и махнул рукой, как раньше. — Нужна поддержка.  
— Жестянка занята, что ли?  
— Ну, как хочешь.  
Гэвин немедленно вылез из-за стола и подошел, злобно пырясь на Коннора. Тот улыбался и молчал.   
— Так свободен? Поехали, давно не работали вместе, — Хэнк толкнул его в плечо.  
Как раньше. Из-под корки сверкал знакомый беззлобный и веселый лейтенант, которого Гэвин считал погибшим давным-давно.  
Коннор не присоединился. Они снова были вдвоем, ехали на дело: убийство в парке у реки. Только вот жертва — андроид.   
Машина провоняла табаком. Гэвин чихнул.  
— Прости. Никак не вывести, а менять всю обивку пока не с руки, машина нужна, — Хэнк белозубо улыбнулся, явив щербину между зубами.   
Никаких свежих бычков. Никакого свежего дыма. Никакого запаха алкоголя. Цвет лица получше, глаза блестят. Мех вон аж здоровьем отливает. Старый медведь решил, что всем еще покажет, да?  
Хэнк протянул руку и потрепал Гэвина по голове таким забытым старым жестом. Тот даже понять не успел, почему не щерится в ответ, а прижался к ладони и зажмурился.   
— Я тоже скучал, пацан. Спасибо, что хоть пытался меня из этого болота тянуть.  
— Не стоит этсамого.  
— Еще как стоит.  
Теплая широкая лапа закрывала ему весь затылок от уха до уха. Гэвин бы никогда не признался, насколько скучал.   
— Он лучше, да?  
— Коннор? Я отказываюсь сравнивать. Он мне как сын, а ты все-таки... — Хэнк замялся и убрал руку.  
Смутился. Да и Гэвин не был готов продолжать. У них ничего не было. Ну ладно, восхищение было — много восхищения охренительным звездным лейтенантом. Хотелось следовать везде хвостом, яростно оспаривать его мнение, чтобы снова насладиться блестящей цепочкой выводов. Не поддающийся на провокации, бронебойный лейтенант Андерсон, счастливый отец-одиночка.  
Гэвин снова чихнул, рассматривая его в упор. Как будто мог на глаз оценить ущерб трехлетнего алкозагула.  
— Платок и антигистаминное в бардачке. Еще пару минут, потерпи. Твоя аллергия стала хуже?  
— Это не аллергия.  
Хэнк тогда поставил машину на обочину, сам вытащил банку пилюль и сунул в руки.   
— Гэв, будешь упираться — скормлю, как Сумо, в еде. Твоя аллергия СТАЛА хуже.  
Огромные теплые лапы. Таблетки были свежими, куплены еще до революции. Поверить нельзя, что Хэнк регулярно обновлял препарат, который нужен был только Гэвину. Пришлось выпить таблетку и отхлебнуть воды из спортивной бутылки.   
— Ты снова бегаешь? — Гэвин попытался оценить визуально, но с Хэнком и его тыщей слоев рубашек хрен поймешь.   
— Да, меня Коннор гоняет, чтоб не закисал. И я бегаю, и Сумо, и Кон с нами, как погонщик двух ленивых засранцев.  
Гэвин представил и расхохотался. Для полноты картины андроиду следовало катиться на гироскутере.   
Хэнк снова потрепал его по голове и на этот раз задержал руку чуть дольше, скользнул на шею — и убрал. У них была работа. Дела. Мертвый андроид в парке. Аллергия на табачный дым, в конце концов, которую Гэвин старательно игнорировал.

***

Хэнк бурчал, что без анализатора с его волшебным языком сложно. Гэвин просто старательно месил весеннюю грязь, исследуя сцену. Жертва: мужской молд, садовник, в нетленной форме городских ферм — был измочален чем-то вроде бит и брошен вмерзать лицом в землю. Гэвин бы поставил десятку на мстителей из Красной крови, они такую херню проворачивали регулярно.  
— Бедняга, — сказал Хэнк, подключая к нему блок-переходник от терминала. Диод замигал красным. — Октябрьский выпуск, не девиант, но вроде освобождение поймал.  
— Так ты знаток андроидов теперь, а?  
— Типа того. У меня пластиковый сын, я в таких вещах теперь разбираюсь — ты охренеешь.  
Гэвин мог бы ляпнуть, но прикусил язык. Новый так новый. Сын так сын. Главное, что Хэнк перестал умирать и начал жить. И все равно прорвалось:  
— Меня б усыновил. Я умею делать херню. Хуже пятиклашек.  
Хэнк поднял голову и снова радостно улыбнулся.  
— Тут не поспоришь. Вы б с Коннором спелись, он тоже такое отчебучивает — хоть стой, хоть падай. Кстати, а вот эта дырка не от биты.   
Он оттянул воротник, показывая спину андроида, и сам присвистнул. Судя по наплывам, в него долго тыкали чем-то горячим. Такие мерзкие черные полосы. Гэвин ткнулся носом и оглушительно чихнул.  
— Значит, копоть, — Хэнк почесал бороду. — В картину не попадает. Отошлю Коннору его программные ошибки, что-то они мне не нравятся.  
Упаковали, отправили криминалистам. Сейчас уже дела девиантов не вызывали такого ажиотажа, так что без нужды полевых сотрудников толпами не дергали.   
Хэнк зачем-то пошел вглубь парка, Гэвин последовал за ним. Местечко, конечно... лысое, топкое, по весне страшно грязное. Вроде никаких зацепок вокруг не было, но изучить парк не помешает. Выход к реке, вид на Канаду, дальше руины какого-то стремного дома, накрытые пленкой...  
— Знаешь, Гэвин, — Хэнк притормозил, дал себя догнать. — Ты за эти три года вырос. Очень.  
— Угмп.  
— Да, с девиантами проебался, но с девиантами мы все проебались, — Хэнк тронул плечо, хмыкнул как-то грустнее. — Если б ты не тащил весь отдел, Фаулер вышиб бы меня, друг я там или нет.  
Ну и что ответить? Гэвин тормозил, пока не догадался сделать шаг вперед — и утонул в медвежьих объятиях. Аж ребра скрипнули, и ботинки хлюпнули, отрываясь от земли.   
Потом его поставили на место. Хэнк даже поправил воротник куртки.  
— Ну, типа... пожалуйста?  
— Давай поработаем, Гэв. У меня есть чуйка насчет этого стремного дома.

***

Даже днем тут было жутковато: высокий кованый забор, заросший сад. Никаких следов на земле. Хэнк вытащил пистолет и сначала позвонил Коннору — спросить, что там по его каналам.   
Гэвин тоже вооружился, и очень вовремя: на них кинулась белая гора. Тварь ударила в него, а не в Хэнка, сомкнула зубы на руке с пистолетом и только поэтому ее не откусила.  
— Свои, свои, свои! — Хэнк замахал значком. Не полицейским, а каким-то электронным. — А ну отпусти! Плохой медведь! Плохой медведь, хватит его жрать! Рид, назад, без резких движений!  
Пришлось ползти — огромный тириумный зверь пытался прожевать пистолет, но из-за устройства челюсти не мог перекосить морду достаточно, чтобы откусить руку. Ограничение безопасности, спасшее Гэвина от ампутации.  
— Медведь-девиант?  
— А то. Охраняет что-то. Коннор не может с ним поговорить, медведь не в сети. Странно... Ладно, мы тоже не можем. Но жрать он нас больше не будет.  
— Он прям твоя копия, — буркнул Рид, но Хэнк не понял, и тему они неловко замяли.  
Хэнк опустился на колено прямо в грязь, ощупал руку. Задело кожу на пальцах, Гэвин поморщился от боли. Вроде обошлось без перелома. Пистолет Хэнк вынул из пасти и вернул Гэвину в кобуру, помог встать.  
Еще потряхивало.  
— Ты нас понимаешь? — Хэнк обратился к медведю.  
Судя по глухому ворчанию — не особо. Пришлось идти так. Медведь совсем не радовался проникновению, шел за ними по пятам и злобно порыкивал.   
— Есть кто дома? Полиция Детройта!  
Гэвин заглянул в огромное окно-эркер неподалеку. Вроде кто-то шевелился.  
Хэнк обнаружил на пороге бурые пятна, нахмурился. Вот сейчас Коннор точно бы не помешал — черт знает, что это, кровь или краска.   
Дверь не открывалась, выбивать ее пока не было повода, так что они пошли кругом — и на заднем дворе обнаружили еще двух андроидов, лежавших на земле. Очень старые трупы. Может, еще с ноября. Гэвин осмотрел ближайшего... ближайшую. Искалеченная, перекореженная, переделанная, модель не понять. Тут следов биты не было.  
— Хэнк, слушай — что, если того не избили?  
— Там аж скин после смерти мерцал.  
— Ага. Но что, если избили его раньше, а помер он от каких-нибудь внутренних повреждений? Андроиды не настолько живучие.  
Хэнк поворчал, но кивнул. Все равно без техников причину фатального отключения не определить. 

Гэвин осмотрелся еще раз. Сверху, где-то на уровне второго этажа, полоскался синий флаг. Или тряпка? Обрывок полиэтилена? Он попытался заглянуть, и медведь заворчал, немедленно оттесняя его в сторону.  
— Он охраняет не дом, — медленно сказал Хэнк. — Он охраняет от того, что засело в доме.   
— Мы полицейские, — попытался объяснить Гэвин. — Понимаешь? Мы разберемся. Разберемся, кто их убил, и кто вот этого убил, — он показал картинку с терминала. Медведь зарычал, ткнул носом так, что железка улетела в грязь.   
Они переглянулись. Труп лежал лицом от дома, к дороге. Если он вырвался из дома и бежал, но, но... Медведь догнал? Попался молодчикам из Красной крови? Тириума не хватило?  
Гэвин заметил, что Хэнк странно замер у занавешенного окна. Медведь рыкнул и потянул его за штанину назад, Хэнк только отмахнулся.   
На шкуре медведя тут и там видны были пробоины. Пальцы легко нащупали дробинку.   
В него стреляли. И дробь свежая, тириум не успел испариться — все пальцы синие.  
Не делать резких телодвижений. Не делать глупостей. Они на прицеле — изнутри, из дома. Похоже, медведь просто оказался устойчив к выстрелам дробью, они не пробивали пластиковый защитный слой над биокомпонентами, но люди-то не такие прочные.  
Рид взял терминал и быстро набрал сообщение Аллену: вызов второй степени, штурм потенциально укрепленного района, количество оружия неизвестно. Что тем, внутри, нужно? Гэвин не слышал раньше про враждующие группировки андроидов, но...  
Пришло обновление по делу: Коннор изучил коды и заключил, что это был обнуленный девиант, не факт, что действовавший сам.  
— Хэнк, пошли отсюда! Нихрена тут нет, — громко заявил Гэвин, дергая его за плечо.   
— Ты ебнулся, что ли? Конечно, тут...  
— Да посмотри на эту развалину, тут ничего нет. Пойдем, заберем мишку, пусть его в Иерихоне подлатают. Только найду, как сделать о-штуку.  
Девианты ненавидели, когда их пытались отключить. Медведь мог разделять это мнение и понимать речь.  
Хэнк раздраженно скинул его руку с плеча и уставился во тьму между щелей тюли. Оттуда физически веяло угрозой. Гэвин с легкостью мог вообразить, как медленно следует за ними ствол. С такого расстояния даже целиться не надо: дробовик нашпигует обоих.   
Чтоб его, служаку.  
Гэвин встал на линии прицела и дернул Хэнка за рубашку.  
— Всегда хотел это сделать, — буркнул он и ткнулся губами в губы.   
Легонько. Ничего личного. Сейчас прилетит удар, они подерутся и откатятся от линии выстрела, а там Аллен подоспеет.  
Хэнк взял его за пояс, притянул и поцеловал в ответ так, что дух захватило. В голове повис тоненький писк. От Хэнка пахло кофе.  
И взгляд настороженный, не расплывшийся.  
Вдвоем они сделали шаг от окна к стене, прижались там, и Хэнк прошептал на ухо, оторвавшись от губ:  
«Мы на прицеле».  
Заметил! В груди кололо от разочарования, страха и радости. Заметил, сам отвел, но значит — ничего личного, просто отмазка. Но ничего личного. Просто имитация. И выдох этот был просто для реалистичности, чтоб аж медведю захотелось прикрыть морду лапой.  
Короткая бородка щекотала щеку. Гэвин встал на цыпочки и тоже зашептал: «Вызвал подмогу, будет через четверть часа».  
Ладонь одобрительно хлопнула его по спине, скользнула вверх-вниз и пропала. Хэнк отстранился и нахмурился.  
Из-за стены дома отчетливо слышался детский плач.

***

Главное было не дать Хэнку натворить дел. Гэвин впился в него так, что пальцы заболели, потом ткнул коленом в ногу.  
— Там ребенок! — прошипел Хэнк.  
— Или обманка!  
Они сцепились почти как в драке. Черт, как стремно — этот плач, потом еще какой-то жуткий смех, свист...  
На голову приземлилась жесткая хрень. Детская желтая рация на веревочке.   
«Помогите!»  
Голос был такой странный — не поймешь даже, женский или мужской, или вообще детский.   
Или рация глючила — старая, потертая. Пришлось вцепиться в Хэнка и уволочь его в сторону выхода, подальше от дома, подальше от возможного дула. Метра на три хотя бы — чтобы не было так слышно. Медведь подталкивал их носом к воротам — мол, валите уже. В рации плакали. Пришлось все-таки остановиться, кое-как скрываясь в лысых кустах.  
— Детектив Рид слушает. Что там у вас?  
Заскрипели, зашуршали. Черт, что-то не так. Испугал, что ли?  
Хэнк выхватил рацию — желтая блестка в лапе.  
— Мы поможем, — сказал он так, что поверил даже Гэвин. — Только объясните, как вам помочь, а? Не рыдай! Все хорошо, детка, все будет хорошо. Вот так, вот так, ага. Ага. Молодец. Сколько их? Принято. Отвлеки его немного, только без риска. Молодец. Хорошая девочка. Только чуть-чуть пошуми.  
Хэнк бережно спрятал рацию в нагрудный карман, смерил Гэвина взглядом — оценил как будто. Признал.   
— Я пойду с главного хода. Приказы там отдает всего один тип. Его отвлекут, так что зайдем с двух точек одновременно.  
Гэвин только кивнул, привычно принимая его командование. Потом вспомнил, что мог бы и не — но спорить не стал. В чем-то Хэнк все еще был неизмеримо круче. Вот умел же всех построить, даже медведя!

Тихо и быстро, все по плану: как только внутри загрохотало, Гэвин разбил стекло эркера и проник внутрь, поминутно оглядываясь. Вонища стояла страшная: падалью и сыростью, как будто крыса в вентиляции сдохла. Хэнк тоже зашумел, выбивая дверь, в полутьме заметались. Снаружи уже раздавался вой полицейских сирен, а они шли с двух сторон, загоняя добычу по темному дому.   
Занавеси какие-то сраные, грязные стены, жуткие рожи — картины со стен. Хэнк пошел наверх, к ребенку, а Гэвин, обшарив первый этаж, спустился вниз. Там что-то грохотало.  
— Выпустите нас! Выпустите нас!   
Он чуть не выстрелил на голос. Охренеть, вот это твари! Гэвин шарахнулся, потом рассмотрел диоды и отщелкнул заглушку под кучей тянущихся рук. Отчаянно чихнул — тянуло дымом.  
— Он спрятался! Он стирает нас! Он стирает нас снова!  
Пришлось идти с таким вот эскортом из андроидов-калек. Гэвин выбил дверь в подвале ногой и сразу увидел тут единственного человека, скорчившегося над клавиатурой. Андроиды не бывали толстяками на инвалидных колясках.  
На стенде висел огроменный темнокожий рабочий. Процесс стирания памяти запущен... Гэвин всадил несколько пуль в комп, прямо над башкой этого типа, и еле остановил калек от расправы.  
Человек не орал. Он как будто все сразу понял и смирился. Дробовик лежал на коленях, он даже не пытался схватиться. От компа пошел дым, Гэвин снова чихнул.  
— А ну на выход. Вы, покоцанные — снимите парня, видите, он сам не может. Быстро, быстро!  
— Вы не на той стороне, офицер. Мы, люди...  
— Клюв захлопни.

Нет, дальше было просто. Хэнк нашел девчонку и еще несколько жутких трупов. Запытаны до отключения. У задержанного — Златко Андронников, владелец этого крипового зоопарка — образовался загадочный и совсем не связанный с задержанием фингал под глазом.   
Андроиды, которым он сбрасывал память, норовили снова стать девиантами и сбежать, как тот калека. Нашли и биту, всю в тириуме, и чего только не нашли, Гэвина аж затошнило.  
Хэнк заметил и отвел в сторонку, оставил Коллинза разбираться, пока Аллен со спецназом заканчивали эвакуацию. Девчонка сидела у него на плече, как приклеенная.  
— Эй ты, мелочь, тебя как зовут? — спросил Гэвин, когда смог продышаться снаружи.  
— Алиса. Мама решила, что меня убили, — прошептала она застенчиво. — А меня не убили. Я спряталась. Вы поможете найти маму?  
— Поможем, — Хэнк похлопал ее по коленке. — У меня пока поживешь, хорошо, Алиса?  
— Я хочу найти маму. Ее зовут Кара, она тоже андроид.  
Тоже. Гэвин присмотрелся и сообразил, что девчонка — из серии YK, даже не особо модифицированная. Интересно, Хэнк уже понял?   
Малявка уютно зарылась ладонью ему в волосы и сидела так тихо-тихо. Ну и хорошо. Гэвин собрался было уже свалить — работать дальше надо, никто рапорт за него не заполнит — но Хэнк сжал плечо и притянул к себе.  
— Заходи вечером. Я буду рад видеть.  
— А Коннор?  
— Он будет не очень рад, но пусть привыкает сразу. Все будет в норме, пацан. Приходи.  
Осталось только как-то неловко отболтаться и кивнуть. Хэнк, зараза, обозначил его на деле главным, и, значит, все награды соберет тоже Гэвин. Фаулер позвонил уже, требовал с журналистами говорить осторожно, но четко.  
Уже кружили дроны, медведь волновался и рычал, его успокаивали патрульные-андроиды, переводили, что происходит.  
Вытаскивали трупы — новые и новые, закопченные, страшные. Гэвин опять чихнул и обнаружил в кармане куртки банку с антигистаминным. Хэнк позаботился.

***

Но до разговора Гэвин зрел долго. Очень долго — почти восемь дней. Хэнк пригласил дважды и больше не напоминал. Ждал, пока попустит, наверное. Или решил, что этот дурацкий порыв надо забыть, как страшный сон.  
Мысли все крутились и крутились на бесконечной мельнице: замечал ли Хэнк раньше? Гэвин очень старался не палиться, что в шаге от нелепых любовных записок. Самый лучший коп, не мог ведь проглядеть... И сейчас никакой опыт не помогал понять, есть что-то в ответ или нет. Гэвин мог сказать только за себя — старые чувства вспыхнули и гаснуть не собирались.

Наступила пятница, и к вечеру, когда Гэвин собирался ебашить как обычно, до глубокой ночи, на стол опустилась здоровая хэнкова лапа.  
— Пойдем со мной. Никуда твои трупы из морга уже не убегут. А если сбегут, это будут проблемы ночной смены.  
— И мои, описывать-то мне.  
— Это будут проблемы понедельничьего тебя, потому что хрен я тебя отпущу на работу в выходные.  
Это прозвучало так, что Гэвин вздрогнул. Почти как ладонь на загривке. Пришлось выждать минут пять, восстанавливая дыхание.  
Он не будет вести себя как идиот, он не будет вести себя как идиот...  
— Это угроза или предложение? — Гэвин повернулся на стуле. Пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы смотреть Хэнку в глаза, а не на грудь. В его дыхании чувствовался ментол, на который, к счастью, у Гэвина аллергии не было.  
— У меня есть мягкая толстая собака и двое детей. Тебя не хватает, — Хэнк подмигнул и улыбнулся.  
Черт-черт-черт, это был не просто подкат, а целое предложение. Гэвин вложил руку в его и позволил себя поднять, пока мысли выдавали белый шум. Горячая шершавая ладонь, жесткая хватка. Большой палец погладил по запястью снизу вверх, потом обратно.   
Дорогу до машины Гэвин запомнил смутно. И там Хэнк вел одной рукой, а второй держал его и гладил, неторопливо так, спокойно, уверенно.  
— Двое детей, — сказал Гэвин и сам вздрогнул от хрипоты. И палец на запястье вздрогнул и скользнул ниже. — Это кто второй?  
— Помнишь девочку с чердака? Полуразобранную.   
Гэвин вздрогнул иначе. Да, он помнил. Та, которая спустила рацию: сама она сбежать не могла за полным отсутствием ног и одной руки. На последней оставшейся она ловко прыгнула Хэнку на грудь и тот чуть с инфарктом не лег, рассказывал же, черт, точно!  
— Ну вот ее зовут Алиса. Мы с Коном нашли детали для ее модели, так что теперь она кому хочешь пинка отвесит. Она у меня временно, правда.  
— Почему?  
— У нее где-то была мама, тоже андроид. Но решила, что Алиса того, и сбежала одна. Вот, ищу. Пока отследил до канадской границы, а там она пропала.  
Гэвин медленно и очень осторожно переплел пальцы, сжал.   
— Ты для них лучший папка на свете, гарантирую.  
— Надеюсь.   
У Гэвина с отцом все было ок. Хэнк занимал совсем другое место. Совершенно другое. И его уже смелее можно было трогать за линии на ладони — жизни, здоровья, еще чего-то... Касаться мозолей — это от штанги, знакомое расположение. Трогать мягкие, как у андроида, подушечки. Хэнк резко выдохнул и отнял руку.  
— А то не доедем.  
— Нам принципиально доехать?  
— Да, Гэв. Сначала — ты у меня дома, потом все... Остальное.  
Взгляд в эту паузу облизнул так откровенно, что у Гэвина коленки затряслись.  
— Эй, у тебя там детектив и ребенок! Суперслух и все такое!  
Хэнк рассмеялся.  
— У них нет суперслуха. В двадцать девятом была пачка исков, мудаки шпионили за соседями с помощью андроидов, и слух им прикрутили до человеческого, может, чуть сильнее. А у меня звукоизоляция. В общем, не парься. Коннор убежит к друзьям, Алису уложим спать, и никто нам не помешает. Если захочешь. Я не тороплюсь?  
— Если это подкат, то даже тормозишь.  
Гэвин прикрыл глаза, когда широкая ладонь нежно разворошила волосы и скользнула по щеке, потянулся неосознанно. Он почему-то не думал, что Хэнк окажется такой... прямой, и простой, и понятный. Такой теплый.

***

В доме оказалось светло, совсем не пахло ни выпивкой, ни куревом. Уютно, чисто, разве что раскиданные подушки быстро собирала незнакомая черноволосая девочка. Вот, значит, как теперь выглядела Алиса.   
— Это что, домик? — Хэнк присел и схватил диванную подушку, поднял над головой, — а теперь навес!   
— Ага, домик. Коннор сказал убрать, у нас гости...   
— Да не нужно было, — Хэнк отдал подушку ей, — устраивайся или приходи к нам. Это Гэвин, ты его помнишь?  
— Ага. Он был внизу.   
Из кухни немедленно высунулся Коннор. Гэвин не видел его таким — растрепанным, в рубашке Хэнка. Пацан пацаном.  
— Я думал, придет Тина! Почему он здесь?!  
— Кон, ну предупреждал же, — Хэнк фыркнул и прошел в кухню, принюхался. — О, уже готово? Отлично. Жрать хочу, умираю. Гэвин, куртку оставь на крючке у двери, найдешь.  
— Хэнк, ты не говорил про Рида.  
— Он говорил, — вмешалась Алиса. — Сегодня с утра, когда ты делал вид, что слушаешь, а сам болтал с Маркусом.  
— Алиса!   
Коннор кинулся ее ловить, мелкая забралась Гэвину на голову, хохоча оттуда и показывая язык.   
— С Маркусом, с Маркусом! И не слушал папу!  
— Я слушал! Я думал, будет Тина! А ну слезай, буду щекотать!  
Алиса взвизгнула и перепрыгнула в руки Хэнка так, что Гэвина аж в сторону мотнуло.  
— Ша, дети! Всем успокоиться, собраться, клыки спрятать, когти втянуть! Коннор, я говорил, что сегодня придет Гэвин, слушай внимательнее. А то приглашу мистера Камски, и ты об этом узнаешь в последний момент.  
Тот сразу выпрямился и поправил несуществующий галстук. Гэвин фыркнул и по приглашению сел за стол. Алиса переползла на отдельный стул, Коннор вытащил из духовки курицу, которая пахла одуряюще и странно.   
— Эксперименты с азиатской кухней? — Хэнк взялся за вилку.  
— Я попробовал, оно соответствует вкусоароматическим характеристикам, данным в ресторане. Которые я могу оценить, конечно.  
Мясо на вкус оказалось почему-то сладковатым, слегка апельсиновым и остро пахло анисом. Хэнк чуть не закашлялся, но скрыл, бодро колупая грудку.  
— Отличный эксперимент, Кон. Ты здорово прогрессируешь.  
— Я тоже хочу готовить, — вылезла Алиса.  
Коннор запустил к ней по столу пакет тириума и сам сел посасывать из пакета. На Гэвина он то и дело бросал недовольные взгляды, но больше не спорил.   
Алиса рассказывала, как она ходила в Иерихон и как ей там понравилось, и какие там все классные, и как жалко, что там она не нашла маму.  
Хэнк слегка помрачнел, и Гэвин ткнул его коленом под столом. Мол, не кисни, чувак. В ответ на колено легла рука и слека сжала.   
— А еще я играла с тетей Норт!  
— Так, — Хэнк посмотрел на Коннора.  
— Они немного поиграли.  
— Норт дала мне мину!  
— Учебную, Хэнк.  
— Саймон показал мне базуку!  
— Издалека.   
— Маркус дал мне пострелять!  
— Так, а вот это я пропустил.  
Хэнк рассмеялся, спрятав лицо в руки. Коннор смотрел на него и отчаянно мигал диодом.  
— Ты же не запретишь нам?..  
— Да боже мой, Кон. Алиса, стрелять будешь, когда мы тебя перепишем во взрослое тело. Будешь выше меня, да?  
— Выше Коннора! — Алиса вскочила на стул и вытянулась, показывая, какой станет. — Хочу быть большой! Высоченной! Выше Норт! Чтобы ее хватить и вот так вжух!  
Гэвин едва успел ее поймать и не дать упасть.  
Пришел Сумо, положил на стол слюнявую морду, и Коннор принялся его чесать, сохраняя самое невозмутимое лицо. Только диодом мигал, как при переписке.  
— Можно, я с ним снова погуляю?  
— Нет, ты наказан. Шучу. Погуляй, конечно, — Хэнк растрепал Коннору волосы. — Если хочешь, уходи в Иерихон на все выходные, я не против. Я обо всем позабочусь.  
— Спасибо!  
Коннор вскочил и радостно утащил пса на руках, крича на бегу, что обязательно вернется в субботу или воскресенье, но вернется честно-честно. Алиса хлюпнула носом.  
— А тебе рано на все выходные в Иерихон, — Хэнк забрал мелкую у Гэвина и чмокнул в затылок. — Успеешь еще. Давай, умываться и спать.   
— Я же андроид!  
— Ты ма-аленький андроид, — Хэнк обрисовал ее контур. — И тириум перерабатывается медленно. Так что давай, в люльку. И скажи спасибо, что хоть на горшок не надо! Можешь взять Сумо в кровать, когда он вернется. Я разрешаю.  
— Ура! Я приготовлю ему самую мягкую подушку!  
Алиса умчалась даже быстрее Коннора. Хэнк хмыкнул и принялся собирать тарелки. Гэвин помог ему загрузить посудомойку, протер стол, раздумывая, что такое тут увидел.  
— Пойдем, я покурю немного. Вейп, чтобы на тебя гадостью не дышать. Коннор меня пытался приучить уже черт знает сколько, чтобы я не смолил.  
Садик тоже изменился. Не то чтобы за зиму можно было его толком привести в порядок, но все-таки мусор исчез. Река неслышно текла вдалеке, черная и глубокая. Дубак стоял тот еще, но Хэнк не стал застегивать накинутую куртку. Он задумчиво выпустил огромный клуб ментолового пара.   
Гэвин стоял рядом. Ему для образа бы стоило курить, но проклятая аллергия мешала. Приходилось добирать другим. Вот и сейчас Хэнк заметил, взял правую руку и тронул чуть выше запекшейся корочки на костяшках. Ничего не сказал, выпустил еще один клуб пара, начал выдыхать колечки.   
— Думаешь, я дырку от потери Коула закрываю?  
— Не знаю, Хэнк. У меня никогда не было детей.  
— Алиса живет в его комнате. Просто ну, нет других. Когда мы найдем ее маму... Все андроиды уже в курсе, ищут. Если мы ее найдем...   
— Не парься.   
Гэвин встал чуть ближе. Так, что видел теперь даже выбившиеся волоски, торчащие пиками. Хэнк улыбнулся дрожащими губами. Ничего, этому дому не хватало двух детей, пластиковых там или нет.   
Они снова целовались — долго, медленно. Незачем было спешить. Отпрыгнули друг от друга, когда хлопнула дверь: Коннор вернул Сумо и сразу убежал дальше.  
Алиса повела его мыть руки, ноги и хвост.   
— Останешься? — Хэнк провел кончиками пальцев по скуле. — У меня большая кровать, хорошая звукоизоляция и небольшой дурдом.   
— Куда я денусь. Останусь, конечно.  
Но они еще постояли, уже обнимаясь. Да, это не было слишком брутально, но сейчас Гэвину было откровенно плевать на образ. 

***

Гэвин проснулся от запаха свежей выпечки. Несколько секунд он пытался определить, какой сегодня день и на сколько часов он проспал, и откуда у него дома, черт побери, выпечка — грабители с выдумкой нашлись?   
Рядом зашевелились и на грудь упал бетонный блок.   
А, нет. Лапа Хэнка. Сегодня суббота. Он впервые за несколько лет ночует не один, а не сбегает спать в берлогу.  
В шею ткнулись и засопели, а Гэвин совсем проснулся. Сонно, охуительно... Кто бы мог подумать, что все фантазии даже рядом не лежали с реальностью. Хэнк оказался чертовски опытным и чутким, и даже от воспоминаний снова вставал.   
А надо бы добраться до душа. И выпить кофе. Может, даже не убегать на работу...  
Дверь попинали ногой.   
— Вставайте, лейтенант! Я приготовил завтрак!  
— Господи, Коннор... — Хэнк отчаянно зевнул и сел. — Подожди на кухне, мы придем!  
Грохот удалился.  
— Кажется, тебя ревнуют.   
— Тебе не кажется. Ничего, привыкнет, — Хэнк ткнулся в висок, выдохнул. — Давай одеваться, пока он не полез через окно. А то вдруг ты меня убил, съел и голос изображаешь, обманывая честного андроида. От людей всего можно ожидать.  
Одеваться подрагивающими от хохота руками было неудобно, но Гэвин справился.

Круассан лежал на столе один. И чашка кофе стояла одна. Хэнк не стал бурчать, а взял турку, принимаясь варить еще порцию. Коннор мигал диодом и всем видом показывал неодобрение.   
— Да не буду я у тебя папку воровать, — сказал Гэвин негромко. — Расслабься.  
— Вы ненавидите андроидов.  
— Я не люблю засранцев, которые отжимают мою работу. Не отжимаешь? Прощен.   
Коннор явно выбирал из нескольких вариантов, среди которых было «устроить безобразную драку». Но ничего, сдержался, кивнул даже.  
— У меня есть чем заняться.   
— Присматривать за младшей сестрой, например, — Хэнк перелил кофе в чашку и протянул ее Гэвину. И следом — протянул пачку тириума Коннору. — Мне не нравится, когда она играет миной.  
— Она была учебной. И Норт не повредила бы ребенку, даже человеческому. У меня двести тысяч младших братьев, я не всегда успеваю.  
— Сколько-сколько?! Это что, те дылды из спецназа? — Гэвин рассмеялся. — Двести тысяч братских подзатыльников!  
— Мне приходится обходиться увещеваниями по связи. И они не дылды. Мы абсолютно одинакового роста!  
— Расслабься, ты тоже дылда. 

Круассан они поделили пополам. Нашлась и другая еда: теперь Хэнк явно не только бургерами в забегаловках питался. Сумо отправился на прогулку с проснувшейся и очень бодрой Алисой. Коннор все так же стоял в углу и мигал диодом, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но все не решался.  
— Как заседание клуба «убить всех человеков» прошло?  
Еще это мгновенное мигание. Выбирает — соврать или ответить. Войну, что ли, объявить хотят? Или переселение на Марс?  
— Мы нашли Кару. Маму Алисы.   
Хэнк резко отставил чашку, Гэвин сжал ему руку, уже не волнуясь, что подумают. Черт. Черт, он же явно привязался к малявке!  
— Ну, пусть приходит. Познакомимся.  
— Она успела добраться до Канады. Живет по человеческим документам, по ним и отследили — оказывается, это еще до революции успели сделать, в последний момент... Она думала, что Алиса погибла, поэтому не стала задерживаться. И...  
— Да, я понял.  
Хэнк как будто постарел лет на десять за эти минуты. И что тут скажешь... Оставалось только держаться рядом — когда он сообщал это Алисе, и когда та вопила от радости.  
И когда в дом вошла невысокая худенькая девушка, похожая на старшую сестру.  
Алиса не кинулась к ней, а вцепилась в рубашку Хэнка. Только после минуты отчаянных переглядок оторвалась и медленно подошла.   
— Ты все-таки уцелела... Я не знала. Прости! Прости меня.  
Хэнк нервно дернул челюстью. Черт знает, что тут сказать. Сейчас Алиса уйдет с новой-старой мамой, и его снова сорвет с катушек.   
Мелкая что-то шептала на ухо, обнимая Кару. Та плакала, не скрываясь. Они снова обнялись — так, что на пальцах мелькнуло белое.  
— Спасибо, что пришла, — сказала Алиса. — Я рада, что ты смогла сбежать. Познакомься — это Хэнк. Он мой папа. Это Коннор, он мой старший брат, хороший-хороший. Он больше не охотится на девиантов! Это Гэвин, он любит папу.  
Кара каждому пожала руку, потом вернулась к Хэнку и крепко его обняла. Ей пришлось аж на цыпочки встать, чтобы дотянуться.  
— Спасибо. Если вы позволите, я бы хоть иногда виделась с ней.  
— А разве...  
— Я остаюсь, — Алиса взяла Сумо за ошейник и села сверху. Пес немедленно плюхнулся на бок, ей пришлось сесть сверху, как на диван.  
Хэнк бросил короткий взгляд на полку, где стояла фотография Коула, перевел взгляд на Алису и кивнул.  
— Конечно, вы можете видеться. Я совсем не против.   
Он не сказал ни слова, в каком виде нашли Алису, и на это Гэвин мысленно нарисовал ему еще несколько звезд. И сам не стал поправлять свое описание от Алисы, пусть и не так собирался признаться.

Фотографии на полке начали прибавляться. Алиса верхом на Сумо. Коннор перед бесконечным рядом близнецов, которые все равно казались выше, чем он. Хэнк, обнимающий Гэвина за плечи. Алиса в новом корпусе, высоченная, почти с Хэнка ростом, с Карой на руках — теперь та казалась младшей сестрой.  
Хэнк в форме, принимающий звание капитана. Гэвин, тоже совсем официальный, аплодирующий стоя — размытый по краям кадр. Снял Коннор.   
В этой семье было принято держаться друг друга, андроиды там или люди.


End file.
